


She didn't need a hero

by NameIsEli



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Poetic thoughts, Poetry, Poetry rendition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameIsEli/pseuds/NameIsEli
Summary: A poetic rendition of Beca Mitchell's thoughts and feelings.Bechloe all the way. Jesse and Chloe are implied.





	She didn't need a hero

Beca Mitchell didn't need a hero.  
Except, she didn't know that till later on.

She didn't need a hero,  
yet her insides twist unpleasantly,  
When told her personality was way to dark.  
That one day someone will see,  
lifting her off her feet as they show  
the world how it felt from up so high.

She didn't need a hero.  
But her insecurities conquered her,  
so powerful that she became the ruler.  
Building a strong defense,  
To any feelings that may make sense.  
Her own mind manipulating,  
fooling her to think she needed saving.

No, she didn't need any hero.  
Jesse Swanson, so gentle so sweet,  
kept trying to sweep her off her feet.  
Fooled by the mind,  
over ruling true feelings of any kind.  
So she let herself believe,  
convinced that he was the hero she had to be with.

_Boy,_ _was she wrong._

See, she didn't need a hero.  
He tried to pull her out,  
successful half way, though  
she couldn't help but feel it was all going south.  
Not the way she thought  
but the way she felt,  
was too forceful, too much cliché character in a movie.  
Where the guy saves the girl,  
And the girl falls for the guy.  
Unfortunately? It felt too much of a lie.

She didn't need a hero,  
Not because she was broken.  
He reminded her of the insecurities,  
Unintentionally but with intent for her to understand.  
That he would change everyone of those qualities,  
And be the man who turned her life upside down.

She didn't need a hero.  
Yet he tried to fix the things that couldn't be fixed.  
To change things that couldn't to be changed.  
At least not the way he was doing it.  
He tried to be her light,  
but like artificial light it was too bright and she wanted to turn it off.  
She saw how much he tried.  
She felt bad coz she didn't know why she it wasn't working.  
Maybe she was a bigger problem than she thought.  
It was one of the reasons she cried.

She didn't need a hero.  
She was broken but she didn't need saving.  
Because his story is the superhero who saves her world.  
But her world was a whole different universe.  
Two stories clashing,  
For he was only a supporting role in hers,  
Not more of what he was expecting.

She didn't need a hero  
As Jesse Swanson did his best to be,  
The unconditional love that was true,  
The countless exchanges between the two.  
But the hero he is,  
the damsel in distress that he wants to see,  
Wasn't part of her story,  
Somethings she couldn't give,  
Something she couldn't be.

She didn't need a hero.  
Coz she wasn't a damsel in distress. Just a lost main character.  
In her tragic, troubled life.  
Didn't think she had any power to give out any type of love.  
Why she believed she couldn't give Jesse what he wanted.  
Because she couldn't.  
Not when she didn't have it herself.  
So she had nothing to give.

* * *

She didn't need a hero. No. But she needed a Chloe Beale.  
But something about the light radiating from the redhead.  
Maybe it was her hair, or her eyes.  
Or the fact that her smile could brighten anyone's day.  
How every word she says,  
Seem to be always careful and right.

She didn't need a hero,  
Chloe beale knew that.  
How? She didn't know.  
Just by spending time with her felt like love,  
Chipping the stone wall around her heart,  
And Beca allowed her to  
Why? She didn't know yet.

She didn't need a hero.  
But the Senior's spirit was too high for her to diminish.  
She couldn't say no, coz it hurt more to see how her shoulders would slump down,  
Or how her face fell and the light from her eyes didn't match her reassuring smile.  
So she slowly let her in.  
Because maybe a little sunlight can warm up her cold heart.

She didn't need a hero.  
Chloe understood that.  
Because she didn't want to take away her insecurities.  
Instead she accepted them,  
It's different from what she sees,  
Her stubbornness, her closed off personality, her ego and pride,  
She told her that even if it these traits are what seemed to be branded bad.  
They could be taken as good,  
Something she didn't realize herself.  
" _They make up the great person that you are_ "  
She whispered to her  
that one night she was so fragile.  
She let her words melt into her heart.

She didn't need a hero.  
Chloe respected that.  
She didn't try to be one,  
Instead stood beside her through ups and downs.  
And she didn't try to fix things she would rather forget.  
And didn't speak the words better left unsaid.  
But she was there, when the world pushed her on the ground.  
Gravity's force so strong she's tied laying down  
So Chloe laid down with her when she didn't want to get back up.

* * *

 

She didn't need a hero.  _Definitely not._  
But she needed Chloe.  
From her reassuring touches, her bright blues calming Beca's soul,  
To teaching her how to accept herself,  
Not wanting to change anything  
But make every part better.  
That she realized, Chloe is someone who she wants to spend her life with.

See, she never needed a hero.  
She didn't need to be swept off her feet and be flown to see the world.  
She needed someone who understood that even when on the ground,  
She can feel as if she's on top of the world.  
And in Chloe Beale's eyes, she's pretty sure she's already up there.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit too cheesy and poetic? Just the right doze? Too much annoying repetition? 
> 
> Let me know?
> 
> Kudos. Review. Or simply enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks dudes.


End file.
